Ch. 261 - Back to the Caribbean
Ch. 260 - The Woman Under the Hood Ch. 262 - Gear Head In Wine Country CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Warp Wrap Travel to Fruit Tricycle Find 12 hidden objects in Fruit Tricycle 2. Green Wood Place 4 Green Fence in the Garden Place 4 Green Fence in the Garden 3. Teleporting Entities Travel to Pluck Some Berries Paradox Find 6 differences in Pluck Some Berries 4. Petals All Around Have 3 Green Bougainvillea Gate in the Garden Upgrade 1 Green Fence to Level 2 5. Agents of the Caribbean Return to Cruise Begins Find 12 hidden objects in Cruise Begins 6. Holding Back Travel to Morrocoy Mangroves Time Loop Match 12 details in Morrocoy Mangroves Time Loop 7. The Master Key Return to Cliffside Cottage Find 12 hidden objects in Cliffside Cottage 8. The Blue Hole Travel to Belize Barrier Reef Find 12 hidden objects in Belize Barrier Reef 9. Punching Bag Travel to Farm Shop Paradox Find 6 differences in Farm Shop Paradox 10. Vines on the Gate Upgrade 1 Green Bougainvilea Gate to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Green Fence to Level 3 11. Sun and Sand Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 261 scenes Have 1 Upside Down in the Garden 12. Complete the Corals Collection Collect the Belize Reef and place it in your Garden. 13. Boat on the Dock Upgrade 1 Upside Down to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Green Bougainvillea Gate to Level 3 14. Sail Another Day Upgrade 1 Upside Down to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Upside Down to Level 5 15. Build the The Blue Hole Complete the The Blue Hole Wonder 16. The Deep Blue Abyss Upgrade the The Blue Hole to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Fruit Tricycle Earn 2 stars in Fruit Tricycle! 3 Star Belize Barrier Reef Earn 3 stars in Belize Barrier Reef! 3 Star Morrocoy Mangroves Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Morrocoy Mangroves Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 261 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 261 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 261 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Wrap Wrap Ch.261/S.1 - Fruit Tricycle So, what do you think? Did you get a chance to try out the Time Warp anomaly? I did give it a shot. It was surprisingly different from what I was expecting. And what were you expecting? Magic and Pixies? Ehm... I was expecting something which would require Time Crystals... Eleanor, I'd recommend that the Time Warp anomaly be triggered one more time. I'm considering it. I have received messages from many Time Agents who found the anomaly to be more engaging than Paradoxes. But we could use some more feedback from everyone. So, another Time Warp may have to be triggered. We may have to decide on the timings though. I'll discuss with Alistair on when we should create the Time Warp anomaly again. Quest:Teleporting Entities Ch.261/S.2 - Pluck Some Berries Paradox I've picked up a strange reading from Venezuela. And it's indicating a teleportation. What's happening there? Enrique, has Alistair and Megan informed you on any teleportation plans from Venezuela? No, they haven't. In fact, I'm as baffled as you are after seeing the readings. The numbers on the scanner indicate that two entities have traveled more than 1,000 miles from Venezuela to... The Caribbean! We can't be sure that it's Alistair and Megan. But even if it isn't them, that's a matter of great concern. Quest:Agents of the Caribbean Ch.163/S.1 - Cruise Begins Sorry that I couldn't complete my line. We got teleported to the Caribbean. It must be the spell at work. Wasn't it supposed to be a cloaking and uncloaking spell? Since when did it double up to enable teleportation? This is my first rodeo with spells of this, Alistair. So what are we doing in the Caribbean? We can't just ask around for Roslyn Taylor. No. But we can ask Caleb on where exactly she is in the Caribbean. Plus, on why he conveniently missed telling us about the teleportation part. That is where Richard has to come in. Because Enrique may punch him once more if he is in the same room as Caleb. Quest:Holding Back Ch.261/S.3 - Morrocoy Mangroves Time Loop That unplanned teleportation... It has spawned a Time Loop and that needs to be fixed as quickly as possible. Eleanor is still occupied with going through the Time Warp feedback received from junior Time Agents. Which means, it's going to be both of us who have to get this Time Loop wrapped up. Why would Caleb hold back the fact that the cloaking was for a teleportation gateway? He could have told us that it wasn't a hideout as such, but a portal to another place. Does he have to be this paranoid? This is why it's difficult to help someone these days. Quest:The Master Key Ch.164/S.5 - Cliffside Cottage Megan is right. Enrique may end up knocking out Caleb once more if given a chance. I wasn't thinking right, Richard. That's why I missed mentioning that the cloaking was for a teleportation gateway. That was easy. I didn't even ask you anything. So where can we find Rosyln Taylor in the Caribbean? Tell us where she has put up there and that'll save us a lot of time. She is in... Megan's safe house... This is ridiculous! How did Caleb gain access to the safe houses of one our lead Time Agents? Quest:The Blue Hole Ch.261/S.4 - Belize Barrier Reef How did he do that? I still have my key to that safe house and that's the only key. We'll find the answers to that question later, Megan. Focus on finding Roslyn and bringing her in for now. But that still doesn't answer anything. I have the key with me even now, Alistair! Roslyn is definitely not someone who likes keeping a low profile. We've found her on a boat near the Blue Hole in Ambergris Caye. Give the medic in the Manor a heads-up. Caleb will be checked in soon with a broken nose bridge. Quest:Punching Bag Ch.261/S.5 - Farm Shop Paradox Is she here? Did they manage to find Roslyn? Ouch! What's wrong with you people?! I'm not your punching bag! That was for breaking into my safe house! Call the medic! I'm not done with you Caleb. I'll be with you once the medic gives you that much-needed first aid. Can't you just do all the punching now and get it done with? That'll save everyone a lot of time. I think I know how Caleb got access to the safe house. I should have been more careful during the Daniel Ford undercover mission. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 261